


Teenage Drama

by FoxOfTheDeep



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Artist!Connor Murphy, Asexual Heather Chandler, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Heather Duke but she doesn't matter, Bisexual Jared Kleinman, Bisexual Jason "J. D." Dean, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Bisexual Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy is Emo, Emo, F/F, F/M, GAY GAY GAY, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Michael Mell, Homophobia, Homoromantic Heather Chandler, Honestly these kids are so fucked bro, Lesbian Alana Beck, M/M, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Nonbinary Christine Canigula, Now To The Actual Tagging, Pansexual Heather McNamara, Pills, Pre-2009-Split Panic! at the Disco, References To Suicide/Suicide Attempts, Self-Harm, Trans Heather McNamara, Trans Jared Kleinman, Transphobia, fall out boy - Freeform, fucked up timeline, my chemical romance - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, undiagnosed depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfTheDeep/pseuds/FoxOfTheDeep
Summary: The most drama-filled high school ever. Connor is suicidal. Michael Doesn't understand. JD wishes he could start over. Suicide, Self-harm, and angst are only the tip of the iceberg.Those of you who read the original of these works, i assure you this one will be much more well put-together. Those who didn't, please don't it was terrible. Either way, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 17





	Teenage Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, fuckers. This is, as you may have expected, going to be some gay, angsty bullshit.

Connor woke up cold. He pulled in on himself, determined to conserve his warmth.

"Connor, honey..." disappointment seeped into his mom's voice. "We wouldn't want to miss our first day of senior year, would we?" 

She talked so patronizingly. This could be interpreted as "trying harder", but only in her own eyes. Really, she just got more annoying. He looked up at her.

"Alright, well...come down soon. Go ahead and get ready." She gave up quickly, walking out of his room and closing the door. Connor rolled over and threw his legs off the bed. He sighed.

Standing up, he walked to his door and locked it. Walking back to his bed, he lifted up his mattress and pulled out a small bag of weed. He pulled out a dollar bill and a sheet of paper and rolled a blunt. After rolling it, he pulled opened the window in his room, pulled out a lighter, and evenly burned the end. Then, once burning, he deeply inhaled.

_Inhale_  
...  
_Exhale_

He repeated this process of soothing breaths multiple times, letting his mind wander. But not too much.

Eventually, he put out what was left of his blunt out. He closed his window, made sure that his sleeves were rolled all the way down, and exited his room into the hallway. He wouldn't try to disguise his being high. What was the point? Zoe'd see anyway.

He walked through the living room and into the dining room, where the rest of his family was eating breakfast. He strolled to an empty seat at the table and sat, putting his head down.

"How are we feeling about our first day back at school?" Cynthia asked pesteringly. Neither Connor nor Zoe obliged to answer. Connor rolled his head over. "C'mon, guys! Maybe a little excitement?"

"I'm not going," Connor firmly stated. Cynthia frowned.

"It's your senior year, Connor, you are not missing the first day."

He made a rebuttal, "I already said I'd go tomorrow." Larry, that bastard, butted in.

"He doesn't listen, look at him! He's probably high!"

"He's definitely high," Zoe added.

"Fuck you!" Connor yelled.

"Fuck _you!_ " Zoe yelled back.

Cynthia tried to clear the air. "I don't want you going to school high, Connor," Cynthia said, defeated.

"Great! So I won't go! Thanks, mom!" Connor exclaimed triumphantly, walking away. As he did, he heard Larry say something about the interstate and Zoe bitching about how he'd finished the milk.

Going back down to his room, he weighed the pros and cons of going and not going. Pros, he would be away from home. He wouldn't have to hear Larry and Cynthia bitching at him all day. Cons, schoolwork. But who gave a shit? He could just skip his classes. 

So, reluctantly, he decided he would go anyway.

He sighed, grabbing his satchel and hurrying outside. Zoe was starting up her car. Connor opened the door and jumped into the passenger's seat.

"Connor?! What the hell are you-"

"Just fuckin' drive." Connor demanded exasperatedly. Zoe eyed him wearily. 

"But-"

"I _said_ just fucking drive!" Connor snapped at his sister. She did, her mouth a thin line on her face. Connor pulled out his earbuds and phone, putting on his Spotify playlist. 'Helena (So Long and Goodnight)' had started playing. It had been a moderate favorite of his since his own grandma had died over the summer.

Soon enough, they were at the school. Zoe parked at the front of the building and faintly asked Connor to get out here. As he was exiting the car, he saw Zoe drive around to the back entrance of the school. He scowled. 

He walked through a crowd of children leading up to the school. He saw many freshman trying too hard not to look him in the eyes. He saw arrogant senior he had known his whole life, if only by proxy. He made his way to the front doors, and he saw _them_ in the reflection on the glass.

The Heathers.

Since middle school, they had been the peppy and preppy girls of school. In elementary school, they had been more tame. It was really just Heather Chandler and Heather Duke at first. Then, around 5th grade, Heather McNamara showed up. To Connor, she always seemed nicer than the other two. Like she didn't quite fit within their ideology. But she was a Heather nonetheless. 

Connor strode inside and into the hallway. He was really kind of dissociating, heading to the school bathroom to medicate some more. Someone saying his name caught his attention.

"Hey, Connor!" He somewhat recognized the person saying it to him. Jared Something-or-other. "Loving the new hair length! Very... school shooter chic."

Connor stared.

"I was just... kidding. It was a joke?" He added. Connor tried a "joke" of his own.

"Yeah, no, it was funny, I'm laughing, can't you tell?" Jared stayed silent.

"Am I not laughing hard enough for you?" Connor asked, tone raised. Jared waved his hand in Connor's direction.

"You're such a _freak_ ," he concluded, walking away. Connor felt himself getting angrier. He wanted to yell, to punch something. _I'm not a fucking freak!_ he'd yell, denying what he knew to be true. He looked at the guy who had been standing next to Jared. They were friends, weren't they? Connor saw them together sometimes. He must have agreed with Jared.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Connor started. The guy's head snapped up.

"What?" He asked. He was trying to mess with Connor, he knew.

"Stop _fucking_ laughing at me!" Connor yelled.

"N-no I'm not-"

"You think I'm a freak?!"

"No, I-I don-"

"I'm not the freak!"

"B-but I wasn't laughi-"

"You're the fucking freak!" Connor yelled, pushing him to the floor. He bolted down the hallway and into the men's restroom. Connor couldn't stop himself seeing red. He wanted to break everything he saw. He went to the corner of the bathroom and sat. He didn't care how dirty the floor was. He rolled some weed into a blunt, lighting it. He sat there meditating for who-knows-how-long until he was ready to come out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please do be sure to stay tuned for more. I'd also appreciate any criticism, so be sure to let me know if i've fucked up anywhere. Until next time, seeya!


End file.
